The present invention relates to a hybrid drive device for a motor vehicle.
A hybrid drive device of the generic type is disclosed, for example, in US 2011/0136608 A1 and includes as power sources an internal combustion engine and an electric machine in driving relation, separately or together, to a transmission having several gear stages. The transmission is hereby formed by two planetary gear trains which are coupled with one another and can be shifted by several brakes and clutches and which are coaxially aligned with the two driving transmission input shafts. The use of planetary gear trains enables a short and compact construction of the hybrid drive device, so that, for example, a transverse installation is possible in motor vehicles. The arrangement of the electric machine should also be such that in addition to its driving function, a use thereof as a generator to produce power and, optionally, as a starter for the internal combustion engine becomes possible and also to realize a reverse gear when reversing the rotation direction.